


a slow arc towards the inevitable

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the prompt: BA/Face, with top!BA. Bonus for them being surprised with their relationship becoming intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a slow arc towards the inevitable

This is how it begins: Hannibal and Murdock get really, really drunk.

Hannibal, who is usually really good at holding his alcohol, has been chugging from the bottle, and Murdock can't hold his alcohol at all, so by the time Face and BA get back to the hotel from a late-night Chinese food run, there is exactly one bed left that doesn't contain Hannibal, Murdock, or the contents of most of a tequila bottle.

The problem is that Face isn't exactly tiny, and BA is built like a tank.

"Move over!

"I can't, fool! If I do, I'll fall off the damn bed!"

"The only reason _I'm_ still on the bed is because I'm clinging onto it for dear life!"

BA huffed angrily. It was clear neither of them was going to get any sleep like this, and they were going to need all the energy they could muster to deal with a hungover Hannibal and Murdock. Grumbling under his breath, he slid an arm under Face's shoulders and yanked the smaller man closer. With Face's back pressed against BA's chest, there was enough room on the bed, if they didn't flail around too much.

"Why, BA," Face said, with a hint of glee in his voice. "I had no idea you were a cuddler."

"Shut up, fool," BA growled.

They slept surprisingly well that night.

*********************************************************************  
The first time it happens, they are on a plane.

"I'm going to kill you," BA intoned ominously, and Face looked around, nervous. Murdock was flying the damn thing and Hannibal was co-piloting, so that left him to deal with the human equivalent of a rhinocerous locked in a cage of rattlesnakes. "The minute we get off this thing, you're a dead man. You, and that crazy fool pilot, and then our crazy fool boss."

"You'd kill Hannibal?" Face asked, almost conversationally.

"He sided with you, and for that, he's gonna pay." BA's voice was so low it almost vibrated through Face's ribcage. He would have almost believed the big guy's threats, too, if he hadn't seen how tightly BA was clutching the armrests. Clearly, he needed a distraction, before he gave himself an aneurysm. And Face had one foolproof distraction for any situation.

BA's lips, it turned out, were surprisingly soft.

**********************************************************************  
The second time it happens, it's sort of Murdock's fault.

"Even federal fugitives have to celebrate Christmas!" he exclaimed, fluffing the potted plant that he had hung with dollar-store decorations in a general approximation of a Christmas tree. Hannibal grinned and lit up his cigar, and BA pounded on the door.

"It's the roast beast, bitches!" he hollered through the wood. Face hopped up to open it, and when he did, Murdock giggled like the madman that he was.

"You ain't planning anything funny with this roast, are you?" BA asked, suspicious.

Murdock snorted and pointed. Both BA and Face looked up to see the sprig of a very suspicious green plant there.

"Murdock," BA began carefully, "is that mistletoe?"

"Yep!" Murdock crowed triumphantly. 

"Merry Christmas," was all the warning Face gave before wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him in a more-than-just-good-buds manner. 

BA almost dropped Christmas dinner.  
**********************************************************************  
The third time, they end up forbidden from setting foot on the premises of the Sunny Daze Motel ever again.

The mission had been a success, but there had been a few close calls -- a little too close for anyone's comfort. Both of them had a little bit of alcohol in them, although not nearly enough to excuse them completely, and Hannibal and Murdock were in the other room. 

Somehow, that culminates in BA fucking Face up against the wall, Face's nails digging into his back and Face's legs wrapped around his waist. That night, BA discovers that Face likes it rough, and Face finds out that basic animal-instinct triggers work very, very well with BA.

They make a noticeable dent in the wall, and disturb all the other patrons. Murdock shakes their hands and Hannibal shakes his head.  
*********************************************************************  
After that, it's a lot easier to just keep having sex. 

**************************************************

It's not a big deal when BA gently turns down a curvaceous blonde who is chatting him up in the hole-in-the-wall bar the team finds themselves drinking in that weekend. After all, he was never one to sleep around, and after all, he has Face waiting at home -- so to speak -- ready to satisfy his every need.

It _is_ a big deal when Face does the same thing.  
*********************************************************************  
The first time they realize they might be dating is at a Bed, Bath & Beyond.

Hannibal had sent them to pick up some basic supplies for the safe house they were using for the next few months, and Face was busy sniffing his way through the moisturizers.

"Hey, BA!" He shoved an open bottle under BA's noise. "What do you think?"

"It smells like fruit?" BA shrugged, peering at the baffling selection of sheets. "Do we even _need_ that shit?"

"It's not _fruit_ , it's a gentle infusion of tangerine and other citrus aromas," Face protested. "Oh, and get the sheets with a high thread count."

"A high _what_ , now?"

"Thread count. Makes 'em softer. Smoother." He leaned over to whisper in BA's ear. "You _like_ things that are soft and smooth, right?"

Why had Hannibal sent him on this errand? _Why?_

"Wanna get kicked out of the Bed, Bath & Beyond?" Face continued.

"I wanna get the damn shopping done, and I don't want to smell anymore flowery crap!"

"It's not flowery crap, it's a hypoallergenic lilac-and-violets lotion!"

They both paused and looked at each other.

"You are _really_ gay."

"You realize we're totally arguing like an old married couple?"

For some reason, BA was almost okay with that.

He still didn't want to buy the moisturizer, though.  
***********************************************************************  
The second time they realize they might be dating is when a waitress offers them a cozy booth with a view of the harbor instead of a table in the middle of the dinner crowd.

Also, there were candles.

"I don't like the way she was looking at us," BA said grumpily, trying to figure out how many entrees he could order without coming across as weird.

"Relax, she totally thought we were hot," Face grinned. "You know. Together." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "After all, she gave us this nice booth...."

"Whatever you order, I'm gonna eat half of it," BA warned.

Neither of them gave any outward indication that they were engaging in an activity that most people called "playing footsie."  
************************************************************************  
The third time they realize they might be dating is when Murdock walks in on them.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" he yelped, hands on his hips as Face and BA scrambled to cover themselves. Face ended up huddled behind BA on the bed, a virtual human wall between him and Murdock's stern glare. "This is the third time this week!"

"I got needs!" BA protested.

"Me too!" Face added.

"It's completely indecent!" Murdock barrelled on. "BA, when are you going to make an honest woman out of Facey?"

"I'm not a woman!" Face yelped. "Wait, what?"

"Now, you know I don't have a problem with premarital sex, but you should at least have made a long-term committment to one another, preferably in a ceremonial manner!"

Face looked at BA.

BA looked at Face.  
********************************************************************  
"How the hell did we get roped into this?" 

"I don't know. Just keep swaying."

Murdock threw some more herbs onto the campfire and continued with his interpretive dance. Hannibal downed another shot of vodka.

"By the powers vested in me by the woodland spirits," Murdock finally intoned. "I now pronounce thee to be pair-bonded for all eternity!"

"Dude," BA whispered, "did we just let Murdock marry us?"

"I thought albatrosses pair-bonded," Face added.

Murdock started beating on the tribal drumset. Hannibal had some more vodka, and a cigar for good measure.

And thus, they were married.  
*******************************************************************

This is how it ends: _it doesn't_.


End file.
